User talk:PoopSerpant
Hey there Quasar, it's Wyvern 0m3g4. I'm leaving this here since it seems you haven't responded to the comment I left on the Tenme Tenme no Mi despite still being active on the wiki afterwards (I noticed you had made a few pages after I left my comment, including Oculus, Tactus, Tsushinto, and the Togo Togo no Mi;) this leaves some unfortunate implications on my end, since I'm worried you may not have read, or worse, chose to ignore my concerns in the comment. So, on the off-beat chance you were unaware of my comment on the page, I'll say it again here: Your Tenme Tenme no Mi seems to be breaking the few rules we have on this wiki. You listed it as a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit, when its powers resemble a Paramecia fruit's, and do not include the transformation powers of a Zoan fruit. On this wiki, we try to at least keep some semblence of canon and setting consistency, meaning we have to treat Devil Fruits the same way the manga/anime would. Paramecia powers are usually random superpowers that don't fit under Zoan or Logia abilities, and Zoan powers, including Mythical Zoans, only allow for transformation into another species (as well as any powers they may possess, such as a Tori Tori no Mi allowing for flight.) If you could be so kind, please either change the fruit to a Paramecia class, or change the fruit's powers to suit a Mythical Zoan model (dragon, phoenix, unicorn, etc.) Secondly, and this may just be me, but I feel concerned about how powerful the Tenme Tenme no Mi is. It possesses the ability to control heat and matter, and something I failed to mention in my comment, it also allows the user to be omnipresent (albeit as you wrote, in a limited range.) Thing is, I've helped to establish a rule on this wiki that our characters can only be so strong as to destroy a single island in one go; anything more is considered overpowered on this wiki. The reason I worry the Tenme Tenme no Mi is overpowered, despite its drawbacks, is that matter and heat manipulation can lead to definite island destruction or manipulation, and the omnipresence of the user makes it so that no one can sneak up on him and take advantage of his weaknesses. I also find the weaknesses to be unreliable, as being limited to one line of sight is inconsequential when you can simply turn around, shift your eyes, and obliterate anything you see. On top of that, I find it incredibly difficult to damage or remove the eye when the user is omnipresent. In my comment, I mentioned Kenbunshoku Haki, which is still a valid option to avoid being taken by surprise, but when combined with omnipresence, I can't think of a logical way the user's eye could be damaged/removed to nullify his powers. On that note, while writing this, I took a look at his page and noticed he does in fact have Kenbunshoku Haki and superhuman speed and reflexes. This makes things rather easy for him to remain nigh-undefeatable in my opinion, and again, I worry this may go beyond our island standard for powers and strength. I know in One Piece Galaxy, you have it set to planets instead of islands, but if planets act as islands and the universe is an ocean, then there's not much of a difference here; in fact, being able to alter or detsroy whole planets with sight alone may make things worse. And on one final note, after noticing your new pages, I saw an issue with Oculus' use of Kenbunshoku Haki. Thing is, as I stated earlier, we still have to treat Haki the way it's used and understood in canon; meaning Haki cannot fuse a person's eyes into one. It only allows for sensing the presence of others nearby, and predicting danger or attacks from enemies. Therefore, I have to ask you to alter or remove how Oculus uses Kenbunshoku Haki. If you wish for him to have one eye, try a Devil Fruit, a different race, a mutation, a battle injury, or something else perhaps? All I ask is that it isn't the result of Haki usage. And with that, I guess that's all I have to say. I apologize for the length of this post by the way, so I understand if you had to skim over some parts. However, I do at least request paying attention to the points I've made, as I feel they're important enough to discuss with you. I understand this wiki allows for more freedom in how you write characters, settings and powers, but at the end of the day, we're still based on facts found in One Piece, and we have to follow those facts to the letter. And because you have written a few things on your articles that oppose these facts, and because Adayu may be too powerful for any One Piece setting, I have to request that you make the appropriate changes as soon as you can. TL;DR: Please make the Tenme Tenme no Mi a Paramecia or change its powers to make it fit with other Mythical Zoans, as well as finding a way to make it less overpowered than it is now; whether it be adding exploitable weaknesses, reducing the overall strength of the fruit, or making Adayu less pshycially capable, so that his weaknesses can be taken advantage of. Also, please edit Oculus' page so that his Haki isn't the cause for him having one eye. Refusal to respond and/or edit will result in me (or a fellow admin) taking necessary action, such as editing your articles, or in worst case scenarios, deletion. Hope to hear from you soon. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:00, September 16, 2017 (UTC)